iOU
by AmethystKR
Summary: He would never take advantage of her, he loved her too much. He fights himself to refrain of thinking of her, but it's hard when she feels obligated to express her gratification. If only you knew... R&R Please


Author's note: First off, hello, and thank you for visiting this page to soak up some good Carly and Freddie fluff. But more over to the point to my alert, this is the limited version of the original story that includes some inappropriate actions that exceed over the given rating, so you won't find it here, you're welcome. Enjoy this and if you want to read the full version, it will be posted soon as _iOU: full version_.

Freddie had sprawled himself on the Shay's sofa as if it was his own place, but then again, his mother would never allow such ill propriety in there own apartment just across the hall from Carly and Spencer. Carly was stalking back and forth in the kitchen muttering incoherently into her cell phone. She stopped twice at the sink before she decided that she needed a glass of water in attempt to edge away her growing headache and for her companion, confused in the other room.

Sharp tickling of glasses startled the young boy and he jumped, turning to glace at the flustered girl putting too much power into getting ice cubes out of their cold tray and into their drinks. He quickly slid off the couch and repositioned himself in a stool that resided at the bar. .

"No offense, but your mom needs to grow up." Carly piped loud enough for Freddie to catch as she all but slammed the glass in front of him. He mouthed 'thank you' but Carly had already turned away, already forgetting her freshly made beverage.

"I'm sorry", Carly quietly added. "Oh, I know it's not your fault." There was a short pause. "No, Sam, it's okay, really." She stole a quick glace at Freddie who titled his glass to her in smiled, though her face remained grim with pain. "Ya, I got to go too. Freddie's here so we can at least rehearse a bit of iCarly." There was another short pause and Carly found that she couldn't stop a small giggle that escaped her. Freddie narrowed his eyes at the vice on the other line. "Okay, bye Sam", Carly flipped her phone close and let it fall with a clunk on the bar counter.

"Same can't make it?" It was a statement but Freddie decided that he wanted to make sure.

"Her mom is in the hospital again." Carly replied shortly.

"Ah, I don't want to know then", Freddie sipped at his water as he tried to push the perverse thoughts from his mind.

"No, you don't", Carly assured as she rubbed her temples as if to elevate the pain from her head. Freddie rushed to her side and let his hand to her small, slumped shoulder. Even though he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her small waist and hold her close, he found that he prefer to show her respect as a sign of his fondness towards her.

"Hey now, Carly", he soothed in a hushed voice, "no need to stress. Maybe a good rehearsal will cheer you right up." Carly sighed and nodded slowly as Freddie's hand slipped to the small of her back and began to firmly rub her stress away with relaxing, circular motions. She unconsciously leaned into him and rested her aching head on his broad shoulder. He securely wrapped his other arm around her to make sure she wouldn't tumble over.

"Freddie…" she whispered into his neck, her hot breath tickling his sensitive skin and he fought the ach that started to grow in his loins. Now was not the time.

"Carly, are you okay?" Freddie knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't stop himself as Carly loosely hung her arms about him and buried her head further into the crock of his neck, and obviously further away from the blinding light. He swallowed hard as he felt her full, motionless lips against his skin and looked down at her with a mix of concern and lust. Carly didn't respond, lying limp in his arms. "Carly?" Freddie repeated slowly and placed a hand over her burning forehead then to her flushed cheek. He frowned when he realized that his best friend had passed out from a migraine; though he was happy that she wasn't throwing up.

Freddie carried her bridal style to her room. She mumbled occasionally in the elevator and her arms still clung slovenly around his neck. Despite the fact that he was truly worried for Carly, he couldn't help but enjoy the closeness they were sharing. He placed her gently down onto her bed and fixed up a glass of water and two Excedrin Migraine on her bed side table. As he turned to leave he heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced towards Carly to make sure she was okay. Carly's eyes squinted up at him and Freddie found himself catching his breath at her simple beauty.

"Freddie…" she stated simply then her voice took on a more questionable tone, "what happened?" He smiled down at her as he retuned to her bedside like she was a patient at the hospital. Maybe like Sam was doing still beside her mother because she never thinks before she acts.

"You passed out", he handed her the glass of water as he spoke, "drink, your dehydrated. I'm guessing all the stress of this past week has really gotten to you." He watched as Carly shook her head in agreement, closing her eyes tightly as pain tugged at her. She gulped the water down quickly a d Freddie took it from her hands, making sure not to let the physical contact between them linger. He left her momentarily as he ventured into the bathroom to refill the cup and came back with a wet wash cloth.

"Now, take this medicine and lay down."

"Yes, mother", Carly managed to tease as she swallowed the pills one by one, then laying her head back onto the soft, welcoming pillow with a content sigh.

"We can rehearse some other time", Freddie continued as he placed the wet cloth over her forehead and eyes. A smug of satisfaction graced his features as he witnessed Carly's face soften at the cool sensation.

"I owe you one", she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I'll hold you to it", Freddie caressed her soft, warm cheek before turning to leave. He'd check back up on her when Spencer returned from treasure hunting at the dump.


End file.
